Maxwell HarknessJones
by crayola-writer
Summary: Maxwell,or Max, fell through the rift from the year 1915. Jack and Ianto decided to adopt him. These drabbles follow him growing up in the Torchwood enviroment. Those of you who read 'A cup here, a mumble there' you already know about Max. T for later
1. Wake Up

Max slowly cracked open the door. He could hear Daddys' loud snores and Papas' gentle muttering. Quiet as a mouse, the little boy tiptoed up to the king sized bed and began climbing the covers. He gripped his teddy in his mouth so he could use both hands.

Jack felt a cold breeze flow over his chest and up the legs of his boxer shorts. Shivering, he reached behind him to snatch the covers back from Ianto. He felt something warm and fuzzy, he grabbed it and pulled it to his chest.

Ianto felt a warm spot on his shoulder. Tiny rumblings of faint snores vibrated the through the dense comforter. He rolled over and hugged the warmth close to him.

Max rustled under the covers against his Papas' chest. A tiny hand made its way to his face, a displeased grunt when it was absent of the teddy, Winston. The small fingers reached out from the warm covers and began sweeping the cool top sheet for the friend.

There was a tickling sensation on the back of his neck. Jack shrugged his shoulders and buried deeper into his pillow, still shivering. The tickling turned into a tiny slap on his shoulder. Sticky fingers slapped their way down his arm and back up until they felt the edge of the "covers". _Over my dead body, Ianto Jones. _Jack thought as he got a grip on the hand.

There was a shocked "YOW!" as Max felt all his fingers pop at once. Ianto shot up at the same time Jack did. They looked at each other across the bed. "Yan...Did I just?" The man nodded, horrified.

Jack pulled Max out from under the blanket coccon. The five year old was squealing with laughter, "Do again! Again!" he lauged in delight. "What? This?" He popped the boys knuckles again. Another scream of joy, "YEAH!"

Ianto groaned and got out of the bed slowly shaking his head. Jack gazed at his lover for a moment then grinned at his son, "Wanna see something even more fun?" Max enthusiastically nodded. He grabbed the little toes and yanked, dragging the boy halfway across the bed, squealing and giggling.

* * *

**SOOO? How did you guys like little Max :) Reviews very welcome! Requests too! **

** ~crayola~**


	2. Telepone Manners

_BriiiiiiNNNgggg, BriiiiiiNNNgggg, Brrriii-. _"Hullo?" Max said as he picked up the telephone. "Hi, listen, is your mommy at home?"

**"Ummmm...Nooo."**

"Oh. Well how about your daddy? Is he at home?"

Max glanced back towards the bedroom where Ianto was in the shower and then towards the kitchen where Jack was frying up breakfast. "Which one?" There was a quiet sigh on the other end of the line. "How about which ever is closest, m'kay?"

The boy nodded to himself and ran across the livingroom to the bedroom. He stood on his tiptoes and was just able to turn the handle. In the background he could hear whistling and water running. He turned a quick circle, then headed toward the cracked bathroom door.

Very carefully, Max peeked inside. Ianto stood, wrapped in a towel, in front of the sink with his face covered in foamy cream. "Papa." he whispered. The man didn't turn. "Papa." he tried again a bit louder. Still no answer.

"PAPA!"

Ianto jumped at the tiny shout, his razor biting into his cheek. "Shit! Max!" He jerked the towel from the rung and wiped at the shaving cream. He spun around. Max stood before him, wrapped in the telephone cord, and holding the receiver up at him. The man took it and said, "Hello?"

Jack walked from the kitchen when he heard a crash. Puzzled, he gently picked up the telephone base. "Now, why the hell is this on the floor, and what's it doing unplugged?" He followed the cord into the bedroom.

Jack tried not to laugh. Half of Iantos' face was covered in shaving cream, blood ran down the other cheek. Max was tangled in the phone cord and Ianto had him hoisted onto his hip. "Babe, I think they hung up." Jack said.

Max grinned, "Were my tellemphone manners good?" he asked. Ianto sighed and Jack laughed. "Yes, sweetie. Your telephone manners were very good."

* * *

**Telephone manners are very important and must be learned at a young age...even if you hit a few bumps along the way. Tehe :D **


	3. Cover Up

He spun around on the stool, it's ancient hinges creaking in protest. His head jerked to the left as it came to a sudden stop. Swinging his feet to the right, he made the seat spin upwards.

"MAX!" The boy stopped, mid-spin. "Cant you just sit still?" Owen begged. Max nodded, "Sorry, Uncle Owen." He looked down and quietly began to stare at an interesting stain on the floor.

A pen caught his attention as it hung precariously off the edge of the counter. He grabbed it. Silently as he could manage on the stool, Max eased his way around. He saw a sheet of paper and began drawing.

_That is one quiet kid_ Owen thought as he looked over the chart he was studying. He reached in his coat pocket for a pen to sign off on the report, but felt none. He searched the pockets of his jeans, and yet again came up empty handed. Then he heard the faint scratch of scribbling.

"Hey, Max? Whatcha doin'?" Owen asked as he came up behind the small child. The boy beamed with pride, "I gave the ladies dresses, 'cause they didn't have any clothes." He shifted and held up the magazine for him to see.

Owen groaned. Every single bunny on every single page had been covered with scratches of blue ink. Circles, triangles, and other awkward shapes that were hard to distinguish erased any traces of naked flesh. "That's, ahhh, that's lovely, kid. Thanks. Thanks alot."

* * *

A/N: hahahahah :D who knew Owen kept his porn at the office?


	4. Away from home prt1

"So you got everything?" Ianto asked as he glanced over the scence once more. "Yeah, Ianto. He'll be fine love, I promise." Gwen said as she hoisted the tiny bag on to her shoulder. Max gazed up at the two, then began chasing the pigeons around the fountain.

Jack laced their fingers together and placed a quick peck on his cheek, "Yan, I honestly think she has it. Now lets go, or we'll be late." The Captain turned towards the woman, "Thanks, Gwen." She smiled, "No prob."

"Bye Daddy, bye Papa!" Max yelled over his shoulder. "Bye, Maxxy!" Jack called back. Gwen waved at the couple before she and the boy disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The keys jingled in the lock as the door swung open. "This is where me and Uncle Rhys live." Gwen excitedly said as she led him in to the apartment. Max timidly crept in behind her.

"Oi! An' who is tha' impressive young stud walkin' in wi' my wife?" Rhys exclaimed from the kitchen as he set another, smaller, plate onto the table. "Max, you remember Uncle Rhys, dontcha?" He nodded, "Hullo..." "Hi. Do you like lasagna? With garlic toast?," the man said as he crouched down to look him in the eyes. "It's my favorite." Max smiled at him.

"Good!" said Rhys as he pulled out a chair for him. "Cause I made a whole big pan of it, just for me an' you." Max gently tucked Winston into the chair beside his, "But, what is Auny Gwen gonna eat?" "Oh, don't worry. I'll just sneak some off of Uncle Rhys' plate when he isnt looking." Gwen winked at him before she kissed her husband on the cheek.


	5. Play Date

Ianto watched intently as Max ran around the playground. He was playing tag with a group of boys and girls about his age, something the man was grateful for. He was glad his son had friends to play with.

"Hey,Jack?" The older man opened one eye and looked over form where he was sunning on the picnic cloth, "Yes?" He heard him sigh then shift a few feet away. "Yan, what is it?"

"Do you think..I mean...Will...God, is our son going to be gay?" Jack shot up at the question. "Gee, Yan. Does it really matter? I mean, the boy does have two fathers." Ianto looked down at the check pattern beneath him and twiddled with a blade of grass, "I know. But that doesn't mean anything. He could be as straight as a board for all we know. I just, I dunno. I don't want him to be picked on at school because of something like that."

Jack to his lovers hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Hey. It'll be okay, I promise. And it doesn't matter which way Maxy chooses to swing, he's got me, and you, and lord knows Gwen and Tosh would face the Devil himself if he was in any way threatened. Okay?" He kissed Ianto on the forehead before glancing over towards where their son was playing.

"Besides, I dont think we have to worry about that until he gets to high school." The man chuckled as he motinoned for Ianto to look. Max looked both ways before pecking a little brunette in a yellow sundress on the cheek. He pulled away with a smile and grabbed her hand as they ran away giggling.

"Oh my GOD!" The younger man exclaimed groaning and covering his face. "He's just like YOU!" He playfully slugged Jack in the shoulder, making him laugh. "Atta boy, Maxy!" He yelled after his son who turned and waved before being dragged away by the girl back to the group of children.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys! sorry i haven't updated lately, on ANY of my stuff. it's just been hard to conjure up a good story -_-' oh well. and i know i was supposed to update the second part of max staying the night with gwen, but its still a work in progress. so enjoy this filler chappy! i love you all! and your reviews, so dont be shy!**

**3 crayola**


	6. Sick Day

_Hack, hack._ Max stood in the kitchen doorway in his blue stripped pajamas. His hair was a tangled and knoted mop of deep brown hair, and he had dark bags under his crystal blue eyes. "Siiiiicccckkkk, daaaddddyyyy."

Jack layed down his paper, surveying his son. The boy coughed into his elbow, his flushed cheeks rosy and his nose runny. "Come here, my poor baby." He helped him into his lap and brushed back the knots to kiss the forhead. "Oh my! You have a fever!" "Told you. Siiiiicccckkkk, daaaaadddyyyy." Max burrowd into the warm arms, shivering.

"Here' sweetie." Jack hoisted the boy on to his hip and carried him to the couch. Gently, he set him down and wrapped a blanket aroung him like a coccon. Max fell back, sniffling, "Uggghhhh." The man planted another gentle kiss on the warm cheeks, "I know, I know. It sucks."

He flipped the television on, the voices of Tootie and Plex accompying him as he prepared a tray full of necessities. A glass of water, liquid motrin, tissues, a themometor, and a damp cloth. He grabbed Winston from where he lay on the table and carried it in to the living room.

Max sat, propped against the couch arm, and pursed his mouth shut. "C'mon, Maxxy. It's bad yeah, but I can think of ten things worse than orange flavored motrin. Look, would you rather swallow a pill?" The boys eyes grew wide at the mention of a pill. He grabbed the medicine cup and tossed back the conents, gagging at the thick, orangey, gritty taste it left. Jack held the glass steady while Max drank, then set it on the table. "See? Bad, but not terrible." He just grunted and flopped back into his blanket cave.

The man got up to go use the bathroom, lightly patting the boys tangly hair. When he came out, it was chaos. Winston had somehow wound up across the room, the blanket was in a heap on the floor, and Max was on the opposite side of the couch than he was when Jack had gotten up. He took the blanket and tossed it over the tiny figure. Max kicked it off again, "No." He curled up on the cushion, scowling.

Sighing, Jack sat on the other cushion. He picked up the remote and switched to the next channel. A university match was on. He grinned and set the remote back on the table. "Jacobs passes to his left. McCullen has the ball! He's going for the- Don't, Don't, Don't bite your friends!"

"What the hell?" Suddenly the match was replaced by some little green monster and a black guy in a bright orange jump suit. "Did you?" Jack looked at his son. Max was face first in his pillow, one arm hanging off the couch, knees bent, and rear slightly in the air. "Mo."

Later that day Max stared in disbelief as his stomach growled. "Ready for some lunch? Nothing to heavy, huh?" Just as he had his stomach, the boy glared at his father. "No."

He stirred the buion cube until it was completly dissolved and then some. Just as he was steadying his hand to pour some into a bowl, a terrible noise made him jump and spill half the pot. "Shit!" More bone wracking coughs came from the couch. Max shook as he barked like a baby seal. Jack picked him up and patted his back until the fit was over. He made the boy take slow sips of the luke warm water, but that just made him cough more.

"I know what he needs." The man muttered to himself as he got up and headed back towards the kitchen. He threw open the cabinets and pulled down the mint extract and honey Ianto kept hidden for his special rainy day he brought down the Crown Royal he had stashed above the refridgerator wher Max would never see.

He filled the bottom of a shot glass with honey, then filled it half way with the whiskey, and added a few drops of the mint. Jack stirred the home made syrup with a teaspoon then filled his own shotglass. "Here, Maxxy. I promise this isn't nasty. It's a good tasting medicine."

Reproachfully, but all too aware that another fit was about to come on, he took the glass from his father and held it, not quite sure what to do next. Jack glanced at his son, smiled and nodded, then threw back his shot. Max mimicked him.

"Whoa." His eyes got wide and a timid smile spread over his sweaty cheeks. "Told ya so." Max giggled, then snuggled up to Jack. The man pulled the discarded blanket over them as they watched some orange, bumpy thing play ball with the little green monster.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that some of you may be opposed to this, but it really does work a lot better than regular cough syrup. And for those of you it does offend, I am terribly sorry. I will make Jack swear to never give Max any alcohol ever again. Better? **

**Love all you so much -Crayola **


	7. King Jelly

Max waded out in the gentle tide and dipped his tiny yellow bucket into the oncoming surf. Once filled, he trudged back over to the heap of loose sand and dumped the water on it. He mixed the mud to the right consistency, then began packing it into molds.

"Need any help, Maxxy," Jack asked from his spot on the towel a few feet away. The boy shook his head and continued working. Ianto glanced over his book and smiled.

"I bet he'll be an architect one day. Look at how hard he's concentrating on that castle." As if to prove him right, Max had his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth and huffed in frustration as the tower crumbled at the edge.

Jack chuckled and looked back at his boyfriend, "You think so?" Ianto nodded, but stopped as soon as he started. Following his gaze, the older man gaped . Both men watched nervously as Max held a jellyfish by its' gooey top. He gently set it inside the castle walls and grinned triumphantly.

"I declare this land for King Jelly!" And with that he began running laps around the two men and back to the lapping tide. Ianto let out a breath he'd forgotten he'd been holding and Jack audibly gulped.

"How about a marine biologist instead," he suggested, watching to make sure their son didn't pick up anymore sea life royalty.

"Yeah, sounds a bit more…suiting."

* * *

**a/n; whew- sorry it's been soooooo freaking long you guys. **


End file.
